The Double Royale: Off the Clock
by Jay Rease
Summary: Rachel Berry takes Quinn Fabray up on her offer of time off the clock.  A continuation of The Double Royale.  Second in the Series.  Girl!Peen.  PWP.


Title: The Double Royale: Off the Clock

Author: J Rease

Rating: M/Obscene

Warnings: Shameless PWP, Faberry GIRLPEEN.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Summary: Rachel Berry takes Quinn Fabray up on her offer of _time off the clock_. A continuation of The Double Royale. Second in the Series. Girl!Peen. PWP.

Author's Note: All of you convinced me to write a sequel. I always try to write Porn without Plot. However, it has come to my attention that my porn is more like Porn with a shallow backdrop of a deeper, unexplained history in a different universe. So… yea, enjoy. Please review.

Off the Clock

She was a great planner. She asked the right questions and prepared for every feasible scenario. She was organized. She swept the room quickly, taking everything she brought with her and slipping it into the duffel she kept in the bathroom with her laptop. Her camera, computer, sheets, tissues, money, hygiene kit, condoms, timer, hand cuffs, link cables, key and chain links were neatly tucked into their respectful places in her bag. She walked to her car with her hat low and her eyes alert. She drove home a different way than she did yesterday and she made it in the house by midnight. She set her tea on the burner and she downed two bottles of water at the open refrigerator. Her father was doing a late night at the office, and she'd have an empty house until sometime around two.

She showered in steaming hot water and let the air slip into her throat and soothe the ache of her muscles after a long night of work. She'd sip tea and rest her jaw until the following night. She was in high demand. She worked six days a week and she was often booked by Tuesday night. People were excited to be a mouthful to BJ Askew, and she quickly became an enigmatic attraction to many of Lima men and their out of town and often visiting comrades. It kept money flowing and business booming; the mystery was her biggest gimmick. She was someone who would disappear into the shadows and never be a threat to the things most men left at home with their wives.

By her projections, she could pay her rent up front and have money way into mid sophomore year. If she wanted to she could retire and find a part time gig at some theatre. She didn't think she'd want to try the dangerous streets of New York. She knew if she told her customers she was relocating, they'd continue meeting with her in sketchy motels in the big city. But she only saw this as a short term commitment in order to fund her long term goals. She was smart. She was safe and she was clean and she made sure things didn't get out about her. No one menacing had figured her out yet. It had just been business for such a long time. But she'd slipped. She gotten so enthusiastic with arousal she forgot to put her best show face on.

It had been the first time since this all started that she'd actually _enjoyed_ giving a blowjob. Of course, she acted the part. But she'd go home with dry panties and heavy pockets and she'd pat her back for a job well done. She disassociated from the act because it was **work**. She did a superb job, but this wasn't her life—it wasn't something she'd be doing forever. It was the quickest way to make good money. It would cover books and clothes and food and rent. It would sustain her until she became who she wanted to be. All she had left were her dreams. And if doing this kind of work lowered her, then she'd just climb harder from the bottom. It was the job she needed and the one she chose. And before tonight, it had been checklists and easy cleanups. Tonight had been unexpected and exhilarating. It felt like the first time she'd lived in a long time. And she knew she wanted more. She knew she wanted to take Quinn up on her offer. One thing she'd learned from the previous year was that life was too short to wait for perfect timing. She wanted Quinn. And she convinced herself that she deserved her too.

But this time she didn't have to plan. She could be direct and see what possibilities happened… while they happened. She wanted to pay for a neat motel room and turn on the lights. She wanted to see and taste every inch of Quinn Fabray. The only nerve rattling thoughts she had were the reminders of the thumping between her thighs. She'd never felt so aroused in her life. She wanted to touch herself, she wanted to be filled and she wanted to squeeze down on something Quinn sized. It was frightening that she'd yearned for that. It was scarier that she could have possibly yearned for the blonde way before tonight. It was terrifying that she couldn't control her libido whenever she thought of Quinn. And she'd been thinking about the blonde ever since leaving that motel room.

She typed a text to the app generated number. It was a date, time and place. _Off the clock_. Whatever happened would just happen and she was giddy at what those things could be when she finally convinced herself to hit the send button. She held her breath until she got the reply, smiling at the tiny screen of confirmation. Nervousness didn't factor in that night.

Her nerves hit her like a ton of bricks the day of.

She showered twice. She washed her hair and waxed anything growing from her pores. She chose three outfits but she couldn't decide which to actually put on when it was time to get ready. Suddenly, the weight of what she was about to do crashed into her. So many things were telling her that she wasn't ready for this. That losing her virginity to someone she wasn't actually with couldn't be the fairy tale she was looking for. She sobered at the thought. She didn't believe in fairytales anymore. Her life was unpredictable, cruel and unfair. And if she couldn't lose her virginity to someone who deserved to have it… she would at least enjoy the ride.

And something told her that Quinn would live up to all of her expectations.

She picked the black outfit. She pulled a hat onto her head and slipped into the night time. She drove her car to the motel, and actually parked in the lot. She took a deep, shuddering breath and walked right up to room 7B. She didn't have to knock. Quinn had seemingly been waiting for her. A nimble hand darted from inside of the motel room, pulling her in and dragging her sensuously into an inflamed kiss. She was overloaded with smells and tastes and noises. Quinn was kissing her slowly; deliberately. She was being held in place by two firm palms against her heated cheeks and all the fears she'd been having about this entire night were out of the window. The blonde finally pulled away and stared at her, her palms still framing her cheeks.

Her first instinct was to ask questions. She needed to appoint boundaries and set the pace. Her second instinct was to _stop thinking_. She didn't need to know Quinn's secrets. She didn't need to know the why's or the why not's. They could do this without strings attached and go on keeping their respective secrets. She needed to get lost in the sensations. Quinn seemed to be waiting for something. She didn't know if she wanted permission… or assurance. Quinn spoke quietly:

"_How do you want it?" _

The mimicry of her words just days before echoed in her ear canals. She didn't know how she would want it. She'd never gotten far enough to tell what she would like. She thought about Finn. Finn with his heavy, clumsy hands and his dry fingertips, she didn't want it to be like that. She didn't want their foreplay to remind her of anything from that part of her history. She thought about Noah. She thought about how gentle he was when he touched her. How slow and cautious he was with her. How he never wanted to push too much or go too far. They never had sex. But they had intimacy. She didn't want that either. She wanted something that would resonate over body's memory. She needed Quinn to set a standard. She needed Quinn to make a point. She looked right at the blonde and answered with the most definite tone she could muster—

"I want it mind blowing."

That was all it took. Nothing else mattered from the second her answer fell from her mouth. Quinn knew what she had to do. She knew what she had to do to her and the smirk on the blonde's face indicated that she would probably do it well. Her heart was rocking against her rib cage. Quinn was taking off articles of clothing and pushing and pulling her closer to the bed as she stripped things from both their bodies. Her hands trailed scales of liquid heat over her skin. Every touch was too much to handle and every kiss the blonde placed had her shuddering with anticipation. She couldn't tell which one of them was whimpering, and they fell onto the bed with an expelling of air from the bed sheets.

It happened quickly. Quinn left her no time to think about what was going to happen. She began to participate. She started registering that she too was an active contributor. Quinn was busying herself with her shoes. She pulled them off and climbed out of her own pair before lying naked beside her. They were staring into each other's face, their chests rising and falling in thunderous breaths of exertion.

And then they finally slowed down.

There wouldn't be any talk of how many there had been between them. They weren't going to ruin the moment of their spontaneity. It felt like they were making history, lying nude and pressed close on the Queen sized bed. Quinn kissed her, her top row of teeth nibbling on her bottom lip before her tongue teased over the space. It was erotic, the way Quinn kissed along her jaw and crawled up both branches of her collarbone. They were slow, deliberate, open mouth kisses, her tongue darting out to test the flesh the further she climbed down her belly. She wrapped both her hands in blonde hair as Quinn began kissing the apex of her thighs.

It was amazing; the start of sex in complete silence, hooded hazel eyes expressing every licentious thing she was about to do. Quinn had a quirk in her smile that read like murder to the tender flesh of her inner thighs. She had to take slow, steadying breaths to keep from bucking away from the sensory overloads of Quinn's kisses. No one had ever seen her this way. No one had ever tasted her this way. It made her lightheaded with need.

She moistened her lips as Quinn darts her tongue through the wet length of her. Her arms fall back to the bed, limp and waiting for the sensations. Quinn grazed her tongue feather lightly over her clit, and her body arched abruptly off the bed, jumping into the direction of the contact. She felt like pins and needles waiting for voltage; strung high on the first taste of what satisfaction felt like. Quinn did it again, this time with more pressure. Sound breaks the quiet and she feels like she's screaming. Soon she can only see Quinn from the nose up as the blonde disappears between her open thighs.

Quinn's doing delicious things to her with her mouth. She's nipping and kissing and licking and flicking. Her tongue has her crashing against the sheets and picking fights with the pillow her head is resting on. It feels so good and she doesn't know how much more she can take before she explodes but Quinn is persistent. Quinn is fervently tapping her tongue in a metronomic pattern against either side of her clit. She takes quick breaths with every tap against her, and her voice catches somewhere in her stomach; she feels warm. She feels the tingle from the tips of her toes drift further up her legs and settles in her belly.

She feels her face tensing. Her brow is stuck and she can't keep her mouth closed. Her body is drawing in on itself, and Quinn follows, her breasts coming in contact with her bare skin. The contact had her shivering. The bottoms of her feet were on fire, and she was visibly trembling. Nothing ever burned so hot. Quinn was making noise. There is a humming that buzzed into the room and she felt it against her. It's a maddening thrill and it's seemingly all she needed to push over. She's moaning. It's deep and from the bottom of her stomach. She's shaking and squeezing around Quinn's ears and she rides out the sensations with dying whimpers on her tongue.

Her body feels like jelly, and Quinn is moving about the room. She hears her rip something open, and soon Quinn is settling between her legs. She is stroking the condom onto her very erect penis. Quinn kisses her with the scent of her own arousal on _her_ upper lip as she aligns herself. She rubs herself against her wet folds and she parted her with dainty fingertips. If there were any time to speak before she thrust into her, she would have told her that this was her first time. But time moved on without pause, and Quinn felt thick inside her. Quinn kissed the single tear that crept from the corner of her eye and moved. She was wet enough to hear the squish their bodies made together, and she wondered idly if the stickiness on Quinn's thighs was from the blonde's own arousal. She could only force out rampant "uuuungghs" from her body. And when she finally relaxed she closed her eyes and felt the depth of Quinn's strokes.

Their rhythm was intoxicating. There suddenly was no pain, no discomfort. Every thrust from Quinn felt like a long languid stroke of tangible euphoria. She pressed her lips to the bend of Quinn's neck, and squeezed her fingertips into the skin of her left shoulder and into the curve of her lower back. She squeezed her legs around Quinn's moving hips and she got lost in the feeling of being full. She began to rock against her, rolling into her as Quinn moved inside her. Their hips were meeting, and somehow Quinn could make herself disappear inside of her.

They continued that way for a while. It felt like Quinn was getting accustomed to being inside of her. The blonde was testing different methods with each downward thrust, and she could herself make incoherent mockeries of speech. They were sweating and it was hot and parts of her body felt on fire from exertion. But she could feel her heart beating in her ears and Quinn was hitting something inside her that made her muscles convulse.

Quinn managed to roll them over without losing contact. Suddenly Quinn was deeper, suddenly there was so much pressure pulsing inside of her and she wasn't sure her body would be able to adjust to the overwhelming feeling. Quinn held her hands and steadied herself on the bed, lifting her hips and putting pressure on the balls of her feet. She was pushed forward, her bottom resting against Quinn's bent knees. Some of the pressure lessened. Quinn was running her hands through her hair, pushing it from her face. She kissed her, torturously on the mouth before moving.

If she had to describe the feeling, she'd compare it to her stomach falling out. Quinn began rotating her hips in dangerous circles, curving out of her and pushing back inside. It was a maddening pace. She rested her head on Quinn's shoulder, steading her body lightly on top of Quinn's as she swayed. Quinn began to speed up, hitting the same elusive spot that made her twitch and clench around her. With speed came harder thrusts, and soon she was sitting up on Quinn, her hands palming her breasts, Quinn's hips pivoting at a furious pace. She felt the twitching inside her flutter, and she began the long ascent into her second orgasm.

Quinn wasn't far behind. She was still prolonging the convulsing, her penis stimulating parts of her that were unknown until that minute. She felt her move inside of her, and she squeezed as stars clouded her vision. Her weight fell heavy against Quinn's chest, and they quietly chased their breaths until the room was quiet. Quinn's legs fell flat against the bed and they cleaned up, climbing beneath the covers to give their bodies reprieve.

She laid her head against Quinn's breast and listened to the lullaby her heartbeat sung. She was a planner. She was organized and meticulous and she prepared herself for every possible scenario. But if she learned anything over the past year, it was that life was too short.

"So… did I live up to your expectations?"

Quinn was smirking at her like she already knew the answer.

"Actually… you surpassed them."

She couldn't guarantee tomorrow, she could only safeguard the future she hopes to have. She knew nothing was promised. But at the moment, in that neat little motel room tangled in freckled limbs and completely satiated she knew only one thing.

She was mind blown.

End.


End file.
